Poker Face
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Two words: strip poker! new title...new rating...
1. Chapter 1

Daryl walked by Carol's cell, fully expecting to see her with baby Judith. But she was, to his surprise, playing solitaire, so he decided to drop in and see what she was up to

He tapped lightly on the door, not wanting to disturb anyone else. She looked up and grinned, embarrassed at being caught taking a few minutes to try to pass away the long night. She got up and invited him in.

"What are you up to?" Carol smiled at him.

"Couldn't sleep. Looks like I ain't the only one."

"Want to join me?"

He looked at her, curious as to what she meant.

"Cards," she clarified.

"I ain't really good with cards. They ain't my thing."

She took his hand and encouraged him to sit down. "I bet you've played a hand a time or two."

"About the only thing I know how to play is poker. And we ain't got nothing to bet."

Carol grinned broadly. "I know. How about strip poker?"

He started chuckling until he realized she was serious. It was one of the moments of tension between them that were happening more frequently that was best broken by laughter. That was kind of becoming their thing. At any rate, ever since Judith came around, Carol had been smiling more than he'd ever seen her do, and that was a good thing.

"You serious?" Daryl cleared his throat.

"Why not? What do we have to lose...other than our clothes I mean?"

He mulled over the offer for a moment. Not sure whether or not this was real, his curiosity got the best of him.

"What do we got to lose?" Daryl settled on saying.

So they started, and the first one to lose the hand was Daryl. He looked around and wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Your shirt," Carol commented.

"How 'bout I start with my bow?" he counteroffered.

"That'll do."

So he obliged, and to his relief Carol was the next one to lose. This was shaping out to be an interesting night indeed.

She cheated, he thought, when she took off her headband. Oh well. What the hell was he hoping for anyways?

Apparently she was a better player than he'd guessed her to be, for Daryl's shoe was the next to come off. Maybe Ed had taught her to play, or she'd observed one too many nights with Ed and the guy. At any rate, Daryl realized he had to gain some ground.

To his relief, he won the next hand, so Carol removed her sweater. This wasn't exactly an equal match, for she had dressed in layers. Damn it, he thought, why was his heart racing when he saw her remove her sweater?

Daryl took the upper hand the next few rounds, so pretty soon Carol was sitting in her bra, apparently not embarrassed to be losing. They felt so comfortable around each other, so this wasn't as awkward as he'd thought it would be.

"Ha!" Carol threw down her card, beating Daryl. He was already shirtless, so his jeans were the next to go. He wasn't quite sure what she expected so he gazed at her curiously.

"It's okay. It's me," she gently reminded him.

"Yeah," he responded, as the jeans came off.

Before too long it was the both of them in only their underwear, wondering what to do next and how far to go.

"What the hell?"

Carol and Daryl looked up and saw that Rick had obviously walked by to check on Carol, expecting her to be with Judith rather than with Beth. The look on Rick's face made Daryl and Carol crack up, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Don't ask," Daryl gruffly ordered.

Rick quickly backtracked, and Carol finally spoke up. "Looks like the game's over."

Daryl thought to himself, no, it was only just beginning.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl tried to sleep but he couldn't help but recall the night's events in his mind. Strip poker? It sure was good that it was only Rick who walked past, not Merle who was locked safely in his cell. Daryl knew his big brother would never let him live _this _down.

What had gotten into Carol anyways? This was all her fault. He wouldn't be lying down having impure thoughts if she hadn't gotten into his head the way she had. Damn women, he thought as he tossed and turned.

At first he kind of felt sorry for her, with her asshole husband and then Sophia. But after tonight he was starting to see her in a whole new light. No longer the victim, Carol was doing more to take care of herself, and for that he was happy.

But strip poker? Damn who'd athought Carol to have such a smoking body underneath all those layers she usually wore? To be honest, he'd suspected and even entertained such thoughts (not that he'd admit that to her or to anyone else. Apparently Rick was now on to his little secret, but that was a story for another time. )Tonight it was about he and Carol- he'd deal with the rest later.

She was actually quite pretty; she didn't flaunt her stuff the way Andrea did, but that was okay, he guessed. Carol didn't have to prove anything to him, not now anyways. If she only knew what he was doing just thinking about her surely she wouldn't see him the same way.

Before he'd thought of her as just a mother- now she was definitely a MILF. Where the hell did that thought come from, he wondered as he busied himself. So many strange things had happened to him during the zombie apocalypse that he now no longer surprised himself with his thoughts.

He tried and he tried to get comfortable, but this was kind of new for him. He hadn't planned on doing this this evening, but hell, Rick was probably doing the same thing too. Daryl chuckled. Not Rick. He was too...too Rick for that.

But being as this was the end of the world, and he was alone in his cell, he made sure to cover himself well. Time was a limited resource...Carol...poker... Rick, damn it, there was Rick again! _Stay the hell out of my thoughts, man._

So Daryl did what he needed to do, and felt a might bit better off for it, if he thought so himself. Little did he know that he wasn't alone, at least not in spirit. Or effort.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl went by to check on Merle and to bring him his breakfast.

"Why if it ain't my own baby brother serving me ….whatever the hell this is."

"It ain't too bad," Daryl responded with a huge grin on his face.

Merle studied him closely. "What's with you? I ain't seen you smile that big since Cindy popped your cherry when you were fifteen. Kinda a late bloomer aren't you?"

Daryl turned around quickly. True, he felt much better. After more than a year of crazy ass scenarios a little self relief turned out to be just what the doctor had ordered.

But Merle didn't need to know that.

What he lacked in social skills Merle had in perception. "What'd you do? Who's the lucky lady?"

"There is no lady. Now leave it be."

Merle's eyes widened. "I get it baby brother. Had a little chat with yourself last night, did ya? Well, as you can see," he lifted his crippled arm. "That kind of talking is kind of hard for me to do. This was my lucky hand. I called him Big John."

"You named your hand after a dude?"

"Never you mind that. Go on, don't you have other meals on wheels to deliver?"

Daryl slammed the door to his brother's cell, chuckling in the process.

0000

First Daryl ran into Rick. Daryl, never one for eye contact, definitely did not look directly at the sheriff.

"Get a good night sleep?" Rick asked politely.

"You could say that."

"You're late. Merle was supposed to get his breakfast an hour ago."

"So why didn't you take it to him?"

"He's your brother, isn't he?"

"So that makes him my responsibility?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I guess it does."

"Won't happen again," Daryl muttered before heading down the opposite end of the hall. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew who he was hoping to see.

0000

Equally happy that morning was Carol, who was busy folding clothes and humming to herself. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Hi!" she greeted him eagerly. "Sleep well?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"It's okay, Daryl. Everyone's been asking me that as well, " she grinned.

"You mean?"

"Yep. It was my night off from watching Judith and you were gone. I had to pass the time somehow. Why are you blushing?"

"I ain't blushing," he responded before turning his back to her. She responded by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's cool. It's still me. Maybe we're not that different."

He didn't say anything, so Carol broke the ice. "Same time same place? I had Beth watch Judith again tonight so it'll be just the two of us. I made sure Rick knew she'd be with her," she laughed.

He chuckled. He'd never been much of a poker player, but with everything that was at stake, what did he have to lose? Besides his jeans again, of course, and maybe a little dignity. But it would be well worth it if things played out the way he wanted them to.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So the next night after a relatively uneventful day, Daryl went by to check on Carol's cell, which he now noticed was blocked from view by makeshift curtains. That Carol was sure a resourceful one, he chuckled to himself.

"It's me..."

Before Daryl had a chance to properly announce himself Carol eagerly opened the door to her cell. Apparently she was looking forward to this as much as he was.

"Nice touch," he nodded to the curtains.

"I thought you'd like them. Can't have Rick walking by again can we?" she grinned. "Not unless you're into that type of thing."

He looked at her closely, not sure if she was serious or not. What the hell, he figured, not much else going on, all the walkers were quiet for the time being so they had to do something to pass the time.

He dealt the first round. He lost, go figure, but this time he came fully prepared, He'd found some old toboggan, even though it was the middle of summer in Georgia he figured anything he could use to his advantage he would.

It figured she had the same idea. The next thing she took off was her earring. Where the hell did she come up with an earring anyways?

So it was Daryl's turn, and Carol lost. He figured she was starting to do this on purpose. What a tease, he smiled.

"What a tease," Shit. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Carol smiled at him knowingly and passed out the rest of the cards. Now coming down to the bare minimum, it was anyone's guess who would lose the most.

"What are you smiling at?" Daryl tried not to laugh, but the situation was rather funny.

"If I lose this hand that's about all I'll have left to wear," she teased. She was so infuriating!

He looked over at the curtains; he had to admit she'd done a good job. Of course, she was lost, and he tried not to look but he couldn't help it. She looked pretty damn good if he thought so himself.

"Well looks like game's over," he commented before turning to leave.

"It doesn't have to be."

He turned around and was met with a kiss from Carol. Yes, he thought, curtains were the best idea that Carol had ever had. Except for strip poker, of course. He really needed to thank her for that some time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Merle whistled to himself as Daryl passed his cell to check on him.

"Baby brother you hidin' something from me?"

Daryl turned, scowling at him. "Merle what the hell you talkin' about?"

"You got a little spring in your step. Is that lesbian the reason you've been walking funny for a few days now?"

Daryl ran at his brother, with only the bars in between them. They were now face to face, and Merle had never seen his brother so angry. He kinda liked bringing out that side in Daryl.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Daryl ordered, staring daggers at his brother. For the first time in his life he found that he really wasn't afraid of Merle.

"What, you mean you got a little politically correct since the end of the world? Is there another name you'd like me to call the little lady?"

"Her name is Carol. Call her anything else and you got me to answer to, understand that?"

Merle whistled again, letting out a low noise so subtle only Daryl picked up on it. "Read you loud and clear, little bro. Or should I be calling you Daryl now?"

"That's my name ain't it?"

"She better be some good pu..."

"Don't even go there," Daryl grabbed Merle.

"All I'm saying is that she better be worth it, coming between us brothers like she has. We Dixons got to stick together you know."

"And I'm saying don't be sticking your nose where it don't belong. Or your hand won't be the only thing you're missing."

"What the..."

"Your nose. I'm talking about your nose. You know, you really ought to start minding your own business."

"Message received...Daryl."

Daryl turned around and tried not to smile. Even though his brother still got to him what almost happened with Carol was worth the aggravation his brother brought with him. Almost. Damn it. For the next few nights Carol would be watching Judith, so he had no other choice but to wait. And to plan. And damn if the planning wasn't worth the wait!

TBC and inching every bit closer to that M rating...


	6. Chapter 6

Finally after a long few lonely nights Daryl's time had come. He found himself in the solace of Carol's cell, and this time this was no game. He noticed she hadn't even bothered putting the cards out. What was the point, he kinda figured. This was still a game of sorts, only tonight there would be no losers. What happened next would change everything between them, and he was kind of cool with that.

With all thoughts of Merle and that damn Rick out of his mind, Daryl approached her with trepidation. He wasn't sure who should make the first move, only that someone had bloody well make it. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait too long to have his dilemma solved- Carol walked up to him and kissed him, first on the forehead, then on the cheek, then finally on the lips.

He still wasn't quite so sure how to respond, only that this didn't feel wrong. So Carol encouraged him with a few more soft kisses, tracing along his earlobes and strong jawline. If she had any reservations, she didn't let them show, so he went along with it. Gently he touched her face, almost afraid that he might break her delicate features. But she didn't break, so he continued to touch her, softly and slowly at first, but with all the meaning in the world. He didn't exactly have the words to tell her what she'd come to mean to him, but he could show her.

Their tongues touching for the first time, he opened an eye to see if she was looking, if this was some kind of joke. She wasn't looking. That was, not until she felt his glances and she opened her eyes. They broke away from their kisses in small fits of giggles. This wasn't their first time for either of them, but it sure felt like it to the both of them.

"Why you so shy?" Carol whispered. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

He stared at her, causing her to laugh even more nervously. "The poker games, silly."

"Oh yeah. The games."

"Well you do know how to leave em wanting more," she encouraged, touching his face.

"I was bout to say the same thing to you."

He didn't give compliments often, so when Daryl did, Carol knew they meant something.

With Carol taking the lead, he found himself being touched in places he hadn't been in years. He'd almost forgotten how good a woman's touch could be. Almost.

He noticed that she'd purposely left her bed unmade that night, almost as if she had known he was coming and didn't need to bother. Why bother...they both knew those sheets wouldn't stay unmade for long.

With a careful approach, he slid his hand underneath her shirt, found that she was wearing nothing underneath this time (Why did she have to save her layers for their poker games? Oh well, it wasn't like Daryl was complaining.) He massaged her and started to remove her shirt, and she pulled his hand down.

It took him a minute to realize why she was stopping. She'd been married to an asshole who probably hadn't appreciated how pretty she really was, so he placed his hand on hers.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he responded, looking Carol in the eyes.

"I want to. Do you?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at the floor, tears in her eyes. Then she looked at him knowingly. "I do."

"Me too."

She knew what he meant. She had to have, for it was in that moment she removed her shirt and revealed herself to him. Damn she was hot, he thought.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I think I said it's kind of hot...ugh..out here tonight."

She grinned, knowing full well she'd caught him thinking out loud. This was going to be a fun night.

He set aside his crossbow and shirt, not too far, but not too close either, and they both enjoyed taking in the sights they'd each provided. Finally Daryl got tired of waiting (not that he wouldn't have waited for her forever if need be) and he laid her down on the bed. In between wet kisses and heavy breathing they were both aware they couldn't completely let their guards down. Not that they didn't want to- it was just the world they were living in. Still, they'd found a place in their world for each other, and for tonight, that was all that they needed.

0000

After they both slipped off unto a deep slumber, not meaning to actually sleep, Carol heard a knock on her cell. She groggily peeked through her makeshift curtain, only to find Rick who was busy trying not to look in.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked.

"Have you seen Daryl? Merle's hungry and Daryl usually brings his breakfast to him."

"I'll do it."

"You sure? He can be a...handful."

"I'll do it," Carol reaffirmed, before closing the curtain back on her cell. Daryl looked so peaceful, why bother him, she thought?

So true to her word, she brought Merle his breakfast.

"Well well if it ain't the little lady who's caught my baby brother's eye..."

"Give me a break, Merle. About the only one around here who's scared of you these days is Carl's pet rat. Do you want your breakfast or not?"

Merle looked at her, studying her closely. "If you ever get tired of baby Dixon and want to try out the real deal..."

"No thanks. I'd rather turn _lesbian."_ Carol smirked at him before turning around to go back to her cell.

Merle just shook his head. Things were very strange at this prison, indeed. If only he had the first clue as to how strange things had gotten, all thanks to a little game of strip poker.

The end

thanks to all for reading and commenting. PS. A toboggan here where I live also means a knit cap, the kind you wear in the winter. Had to clarify that. Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
